


Testimony: Mary Margaret

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Sum up Mary Margaret Blanchard's life in 140 characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testimony: Mary Margaret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_No matter that she always fails, is always alone:_

_Faith, Hope and Rightness shine in her without necessity of rhyme or reason._


End file.
